In an Alley
by RawrHappi
Summary: It's Naruto's birthday and his friends have been ignoring him all day while his boyfriend has run off to work. After getting a text with an address from Sasuke he finds his birthday present in an alley.


**Hello all and thank you for visiting! This story is very much an AU, definitely a bit OOC as far as the characters go. But I've been out of commission for so so long and while this is, in no way at all, a comeback. I am hoping to make myself slightly more active in my postings again. So enjoy Naruto's birthday present from me and as always constructive criticism is always welcome and appreciated!**

It was his birthday; Naruto had been ignored all day by every one of his friends. Even Sasuke had blown him off, stating he had been called into work and wouldn't be able to see him via text, because his boyfriend had taken off before Naruto had even woken up. He may have been sad, but he understood that if Sasuke was called into work he couldn't ignore it. He sat down at the ramen stand, ordering himself a large bowl of noodles and slurping it down in record time. Jiraiya and Tsunade had woken him up with a visit, cake and a couple of presents. Tsunade had gotten him a box of what he later discovered was a box of sex toys while Jiraiya had bought him a book of positions for gay sex.

He had always known both of them were perverts, but this had been the dirtiest gift yet. He'd gone to visit Iruka and Kakashi when they left, they had gotten him a trip for two to some secluded bed and breakfast near the mountains in Kirigakure. He knew it was a beautiful place even if there always seemed to be a perpetual mist layered over the city. He was walking home from their house when he'd stopped for ramen and now that he was leaving it was getting late. He heard his phone go off and picked it up and found a text from Sasuke.

' _I was able to take a break for what they consider lunch; can you meet me at this address.'_ Naruto looked over the address; it wasn't too far from where he was, but he knew it wasn't very close to the Uchiha Corporation headquarters. He changed his course though heading instead for the address Sasuke had sent to him. He walked into what looked like an alley and he swore he was about to be murdered when he seen Sasuke, leaning against a building in too tight of pants and a loose fitting blue button down shirt.

"Naruto, I thought I was going to get raped in this alley wait."

"Still a possibility, why did you bring me to an alley." Naruto asked, moving over the black haired male who smiled at him.

"Maybe I was hoping you'd rape me in an alley." Sasuke leaned into the male once he was close enough, pressing his lips to the blonde's and pressing his body flush against Naruto's. "I mean; I did get you a present." He gasped after the blond released his mouth to begin attacking his neck, licking and sucking.

"Oh did you?" Sasuke nodded as Naruto bit down on the sensitive skin of his neck.

"I, hah, I did actually. I think you'll appreciate it." Naruto unbuttoned the others pants, sliding his hand in.

"I definitely appreciate you forgoing underwear today." He gripped the heated flesh, which was hardening beneath his hand rapidly, and stroked gently. Sasuke was an asshole to everyone else, but Naruto had the privilege to see this part of him. He got to see Sasuke when he lost his resolve, blushing and moaning and begging him for more. No one else got this part of Sasuke.

"Once Naruto had gotten him completely erect and had almost completely moved his pants the blond dropped to his knees. He swallowed Sasuke whole.

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried out, looking around quickly, at least before they could pretend this wasn't happening the way it seemed. With the blond in this position anyone seeing them would know what was happening. The blonde's response to his lustful cry was sucking hard enough to hallow his cheeks and make sure give an unintelligible sentence that would have been some kind of complaint.

When he heard the raven haired male was getting close Naruto stopped, standing back in front of his with a grin. "Too early for you to cum, turn around and put your hands on the wall." Sasuke regarded him warily.

"We're in an alley."

"I thought you wanted to be raped in an alley. I understand this is far from rape, but if you need me to be more forceful with you I can." He did it himself, turning the other around and nearly throwing him against the wall. Sasuke shivered as Naruto ground his clothes groin to Sasuke's ass, his hands being forced to the wall to keep the rest of his body from being pressed into the brick wall.

"Fuck Naruto."

"Don't worry, I will soon." The blond crooned into his ear as he ground slowly, he was already completely hard, he just loved teasing Sasuke. He was very receptive to it. He pressed his lips to the skin where Sasuke's shoulders curved upwards to his neck, he'd already left two hickies on the other. He knew Sasuke wouldn't be the most appreciative of how high up one was, not the most easily hidden but Naruto also knew that Sasuke liked the marks that showed everyone else he belonged to Naruto.

"Would you stop being such a fucking tease and take your pants off!" He was glad to hear the crack in the others voice.

"All you had to do was ask." Naruto didn't do as asked immediately though, he first moved away from Sasuke. Looking appreciate at the view of his Uchiha spread for him and him only against the wall. He pressed two fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them quickly to moisten his fingers before he pressed his middle finger into the male's entrance. He knew Sasuke didn't require much preparation, he would never say it was because he was loose. Rather, he was pretty sure Sasuke liked the pain that came from having Naruto's dick slammed in raw.

"Lies." Sasuke hissed, asking never helped when it came to Naruto. Naruto grinned as he added in the second finger, making quick work of stretching him. While he stretched him he worked on his own pants, letting them fall down to his ankles before he finally took his fingers from inside of Sasuke.

"Sure you're ready?" Sasuke wanted to punch him, but the blond sheathed himself before he could even retort, leaving Sasuke to moan something unintelligible into his arm he was using to keep his head off of the brick. He pulled out until nothing was left but the tip before slamming back in. he did it this way for a couple of thrusts, slow enough that Sasuke, while giving a short cry on each thrust, almost had time to complain at him.

"Naruto." He finally growled, he was going to punish the blond for this later. Naruto laughed huskily into his ear, running his tongue along the shell before he picked up his pace, thrusting faster into the other male. He wrapped an arm around him, splaying his hand against the others stomach rather than touching his neglected dick. Sasuke needed very little actual stimulation once he was ready, Naruto's dick being more than enough to make him cum quicker than he was willing to admit at times.

"Sasuke!" Both heads snapped over when Kiba yelled. Sasuke made a sound but Naruto just smirked, he didn't stall in his movements. Being watched turned him on, Sasuke already knew he was dating a voyeur but he'd never gone to these lengths before. "Oh good Naruto, you distracted him.

"He wanted to be raped in an alleyway, not my fault." Sasuke was getting embarrassingly close, he knew being watched somehow made it hotter, even if Kiba was doing his best not to watch them. "He'll come soon if you want a show." Sasuke was about to complain but Naruto shifted just enough to push against his prostate for the first time that night, making him cry out in pleasure, unashamed for the moment that they had an onlooker. He continued aiming for that spot, dragging little cries from the raven haired male who was keeping his face hidden. He was getting close though, no doubt if Kiba didn't leave very soon he would be witnessing Sasuke's orgasm.

Sasuke could tell Naruto was getting close too though, he movements had become more erratic and were less timed to mess with Sasuke. Sasuke clenched his muscles around Naruto, hearing the blond growl and latch onto his throat, sucking hard as he continued thrusting. Kiba made a disgusted sound and went in through a door just before Sasuke finally cried out Naruto's name, his jizz spraying on the bricks. Naruto thrust within Sasuke a couple more times before filling the Uchiha with his load. He left his hips pressed flush to Sasuke's ass, both of the breathing hard, Naruto's head no resting on Sasuke's shoulder.

"You're fucking beautiful." Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear.

"Shut up, dobe." Naruto laughed, the sound just as breathless as Sasuke's words had been. Naruto eased out of the other male, grinning just a little as a bit of his jizz leaked from Sasuke. He didn't miss the way the raven shivered. Naruto pulled out his phone, snapping a picture before Sasuke turned around and punched him for even thinking about it.

"Pull your pants up, I assume there's another reason you led me out here? You don't normally hang out with Kiba because you know, you hate him."

"Shut up, Kiba is a dumbass." Sasuke bent over to pull his pants up and was shocked instead to find something warm and wet running over his anus, the puckered whole quivering as he cried out. Naruto's hand had found its way forcefully to his back, he could have moved easily but the sudden rimming had surprised him. He could feel his erection struggling to come back to life. Naruto pulled away after a few short licks, licking his lips once he finished.

"Fuck you taste good." Naruto smacked his ass, the sting sharp. Sasuke resisted the urge to turn and punch the blond, it was his birthday after all. Naruto pulled his pants up before he actually stood, bringing his own pants with him. "Let's follow Kiba, see what you actually had in store when you lured me into an alley like a creeper." Sasuke grabbed his orange jacket before he could get far, slamming their mouths together for a brief moment before nodding.

"Let's go." Naruto grinned as Sasuke walked away, the raven was swaying his hips tauntingly. Naruto wanted to burying himself in that ass again. The door was pulled open and everything was dark inside.

"Is Kiba planning to murder me?"

"Possibly, he is a dumbass." The door slammed shut behind them and there were cries of "SURPRISE!" all around then before the lights came on, none were normal colored but rather the floor was flooded with multicolored lights dancing wildly with the music.

When they got home that night, both of them wasted, covered in confetti and various colors of dye which had been shot from "guns" and so ready for bed. They managed to strip, throwing themselves into bed without any more words needing to pass for a moment before Naruto pressed their lips together gently. "Best birthday ever, thank you Sasuke." Sasuke smiled at the blond.

"You're only saying that cause you got to fuck me in the alley." Naruto grinned but he just kissed the other male again, running his fingers through black hair. Tomorrow morning would be miserable and sticky but he was grateful to fall asleep with such an amazing man in his arms.

 **And that's it, short, very little actual point to it, but I'm glad I got to write Naruto a birthday present** **Let me know what'chu think!**


End file.
